


Trapped Together

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hiding, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale is not hiding from the archangels. That would be absurd. He’s simply… sitting in a storage shed. Meditating. While the archangels are nearby. Coincidentally.There’s a rustling; a snake emerges from a shadow.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite pleased with how this drabble turned out! Hope you enjoy.

Aziraphale is not hiding from the archangels. That would be absurd. He’s simply… sitting in a storage shed. Meditating. While the archangels are nearby. Coincidentally.

There’s a rustling; a snake emerges from a shadow.

_ “Crawly?” _

“Who elsse?” Crawly ripples nervously. “Is Sssandalphon coming?”

“I… expect not.”

Crawly’s gaze is disconcertingly perceptive. “You sstaying ‘til they’re gone?”

“…Are you?”

“Planned on it. Don’t feel like being ssmited.”

Aziraphale hesitates. “Well, now you’re here, I suppose I  _ must _ stay. Keep you from causing trouble.”

“You mean, I’m trapped with you?”

“Er,” says Aziraphale. “If you don’t mind.”

Crawly undulates. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments reliably make my day, if you're up for leaving one (but if you're not, no pressure whatsoever!)


End file.
